


Bottoms Up

by nepenthe_writer



Series: WinterIron Bingo [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony loves playing with his own ass. He loves it even more when he gets Bucky to play with it





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

> Square: G4 - Ass Kink for the WinterIron Bingo

It would come as no surprise to anyone to discover that Tony’s favorite part of his partner’s anatomy was their ass. It didn’t matter if that partner was a woman with nice curves to wrap his hands around and squeeze as they made love or if the partner was a man with a nice firm ass that you could bounce a quarter off of and felt nice and tight to sink into. The rest of the packaging was just details as far as Tony was concerned. A nice, round butt was something that could get him going like nothing else could.

As much as Tony loved playing with and admiring his partner’s ass, it wasn’t his favorite. No, that distinction was reserved for his own ass. Call him a narcissist if you wanted to but it wouldn’t change his opinion. He had worked hard to give himself the perfectly round bubble butt that could turn any head he wanted it to. He had even caught Steve staring at it a time or two much to Steve’s embarrassment and Tony’s delight.

The biggest reason why his own ass was his favorite had nothing to do with its appearance however. The reason why was because it was _his_ ass which meant that it was always there and available to be played with and good God did Tony love having his ass played with.

Ever since he had been old enough to understand why his dick got hard Tony had been enjoying finding all of the ways that he could get himself off. Different toys and partners had come and gone in Tony’s youthful quest to find what got him off the best. All of his experiments concluded with the knowledge that, while being a switch, he liked bottoming best and that having a skilled partner made for the best experience.

Now that he was an Avenger choosing partners to bring to bed was a lot more difficult than when he had just been a rich bachelor. Now there were security risks to take into account. That didn’t mean that Tony had given up though, he had just needed to come at the issue from a different direction. If he couldn’t bring someone from outside of the Avengers to his bed than he would just have to look inside the team. Months of flirting with a super soldier with a gorgeous mechanical arm had turned into dates which led to nights spent together getting to know every inch of one another.

If there was anything that Tony could say about Bucky as a lover it was that he was incredibly skilled, something that he took advantage of whenever he could. Right now was one of those instances.

Crawling up onto the bed Tony swayed his hips in Bucky’s direction as he went. He had a gorgeous ass and he knew how to use it to his full advantage to get his lover to melt like putty in his hands.

“Come on big boy,” Tony teased with a wink over his shoulder. “Come and play with me. I know you want to.”

Bucky needed no more invitation than that as he pounced up onto the bed, hands immediately going to Tony’s backside and taking one cheek in each hand. Giving the round globes a good squeeze Bucky drew his first moan of pleasure out of Tony as the man beneath him arched his back to lean more into Bucky’s touch.

Wanting to draw more such sounds from his lover Bucky bent down and licked a stripe up one side of Tony’s ass before biting down into the flesh eliciting a squeal from the kneeling man before him. Bucky repeated the action on the other cheek leaving a matching sliva streak and bite mark behind.

Tony lowered himself down onto his elbows so that he could push his ass higher up into the air and into Bucky’s hold.

“More, please Bucky please. More,” Tony begged, wanting as much as he could get his lover to give to him.

Bucky wasn’t about to deny Tony anything when he used that tone of voice and proceeded to run his mouth all along the well muscled hindquarters in his hands leaving licks, kisses, and bites to show off the area that he had covered. While he used his mouth to worship the marvelous ass before him Bucky brought one of his hands between the two cheeks and ran a finger down between them pausing at Tony’s furled entrance and pressing against it lightly.

“You got any lube handy or are we going to skip the main attraction today?” Bucky asked, not willing to hurt Tony by going in without any form of lubricant.

Tony blindly reached under the pillow in front of him and pulled out the tube that he had placed their earlier with the hopes that he would be successful in tempting the soldier into his bed. The tube was tossed back to Bucky who caught it and made quick work of coating his fingers with the slick liquid before turning his attention back to the tight hole that he was looking forward to sinking his cock into.

Bucky circled the hole getting it nice and wet before sliding one finger in up to his second knuckle in one smooth motion. Tony moaned and clenched down around the digit, feeling it begin to stretch him open so he would be able to take more.

“Shh,” Bucky hushed into Tony’s skin as he laid soft kisses along his spine. “Just relax now Doll. I’m gonna open you up and make you feel so good. Just relax for me and I’ll take care of the rest.”

Tony did his best to follow Bucky’s instructions as a second finger was worked inside, slicking the inner muscles and loosening his rim for more. Harsh pants were interspaced with groans of delight when Bucky’s fingers found Tony’s prostate sending shocks of pleasure through the kneeling genius.

Watching Tony coming apart beneath him was making Bucky’s own cock stand up and take notice of what was going on pushing Bucky to get the show going. It didn’t take too much more work to get Tony stretched and ready for him. One more squirt of lube to coat his cock with and Bucky was lining himself up with Tony’s opening and gently working his way in.

“Yes,” Tony moaned out, legs sliding open wider to give Bucky more room to work his way inside. “Fuck yes. You feel so good.”

Taking hold of Tony’s hips Bucky started up a slow pace, both to allow Tony a chance to adjust to being split open and to tease the smaller man with just a taste of what he wanted so badly. Once he was sure that Tony could handle it Bucky drew himself back until just the head of his cock remained inside Tony’s tight heat before slamming himself back inside drawing a wail of surprise and pleasure from his lover, taking up the motion consistently with the same success.

“More Bucky please,” Tony cried as he tried to push his hips back into Bucky’s touch.

Bucky tightened his grip on Tony’s hips and held him right in place where he wanted him.

“What was that Doll?” Buckyed asked as he slammed into Tony’s tight heat over and over again. “You want more? Am I not giving you enough Sugar? Not doing my job wrecking this sweet little ass of yours?”

“Not enough,” Tony moaned, strung out as Bucky mercilessly pounded against his prostate. “Never enough. Need more please.”

There was only so much that Bucky could do against the begging of his lover. Taking one hand off of Tony’s hips he used it to push against the back of Tony’s shoulder blades forcing him down to the mattress while using his other hand to raise up Tony’s hips just enough to let him work his way in even deeper than he had been before. The result was an instantaneous scream of pleasure coming from the genius as he reflexively tightened up around Bucky’s cock.

“Yes, yes, fuck, just like that. Please,” Tony said, letting his mouth run away with him, barely coherent enough to make sure that his words were making sense.

Bucky, more than happy with how his lover was responding kept Tony held in place at that angle and snapped his hips with the extra strength that came from being a super soldier. Cries of pleasure sounded loud in the room as Bucky pounded into Tony’s helpless ass with as much force as he knew his lover could take, and take it Tony did.

Tony hands clenched at the bedsheets as he tried to tip his hips up even farther as though he could somehow get Bucky’s cock even an inch deeper into his ass, spreading it wide and taking even more. Everything that his lover had to give, Tony wanted to take. He wanted to feel it now and have his ass still feeling sore days later if he got his way.

“Yeah you like that don’t you,” Bucky growled into Tony’s ear as he bent over the smaller man. “Taking my cock up your ass like you were made for it aren’t you. You don’t even need me to touch you to get you off do you?”

Tony shook his head no, words beyond him at this point , his whole world focused on his ass and just how good it felt. Bucky watched carefully to make sure that Tony was still coherent enough to be able to tell him to stop if he went too far but the immediate whine of complaint when he slowed down told Bucky that even if Tony wasn’t saying anything with words, he was still with it enough to say everything he needed to with his body.

“Yeah that’s what I thought. You only need my dick in your ass to get you off and that’s all you’re getting tonight. You want to come then you’re going to do it on my cock and nothing else,” Bucky warned as he sat back up so that he could snap his hips with more accuracy, aiming straight for Tony’s prostate.

Tony let out a howl as Bucky’s cock slammed into that bundle of nerves over and over again with all the precision of the sniper that had made Bucky famous back during the war. Every jolt sent ripples of pleasure crashing over Tony until he was one big nerve being plucked under extremely competent hands. In the end it just became too much for Tony to handle and with one final sob of pleasure Tony clamped down tight around Bucky’s cock as he came all over the sheets beneath him leaving a messy unavoidable puddle.

Bucky wasn’t far behind. The sudden tightening around his member and just hearing his lover find his own release pushed Bucky over the edge until he was spilling himself deep into Tony’s ass. Bucky kept the thrusts up wanting to draw out their orgasms as long as he could manage until everything became over sensitive for both of them and he was forced to pull out.

Rolling over onto his side Bucky pulled Tony with him so that he wasn’t laying in the wet spot on the bed, something that neither of them enjoyed. Clinging to one another they both snuggled close, enjoying the blissed out feeling of the afterglow as they both caught their breath and relaxed into each other’s arms.

“So,” Bucky drawled out as they calmed down. “Was that everything that you wanted Sweetheart?”

“Mmhh,” Tony hummed, ducking his head under Bucky’s chin. “Was perfect,”

Bucky rubbed his hand up and down Tony’s back, petting him as one might a cat that had contented itself to curl up on your lap. Tony was always very affection afterwards and Bucky couldn’t deny that he loved it just as much as the genius did.

“You’re ass is going to be sore in the morning. Not sure how you’re going to make it through that whole board member meeting sitting down,” Bucky warned, his fingers dipping low between Tony’s cheeks and feeling the lube and his cum leaking out of Tony’s well used hole.

“Worth it.”


End file.
